


DỤ DỖ MỘT THIÊN SỨ LÊN GIƯỜNG

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema is a fangirl, Humor, M/M, Minor Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Quote: Thank you for my pornography (Good Omens), adam is adoptive
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: Lời tác giả:- Thanh niên nghiêm túc chú ý, đây là tổ hợp gồm những thứ linh tinh chẻ châu, một nhà ba người, cấp trên thối nát, truyện khiêu dâm, còn có tiểu ma vương Barty trong phim Ghost Story và câu chuyện cưới vội của Satan và Martin.- Cực kì OOC, cực kì mất não, cực kì cợt nhã và hề hước.





	DỤ DỖ MỘT THIÊN SỨ LÊN GIƯỜNG

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【好兆头/CA】如何拐骗一只天使上床](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521354) by 黑羽霞子. 

1.

Từ sau lần Crowley và Aziraphale hùa nhau khè mấy vị cấp trên sợ khiếp vía, Thiên đàng và Địa ngục đối với họ ngay lập tức thay đổi thái độ thành kiểu mắt nhắm mắt mở, lấy lệ cho qua. Thế nên Aziraphale đã trở thành tên nghịch đồ đầu tiên trên Thiên đường dám cả gan tằng tịu với Ác quỷ, thậm chí ngang nhiên lấy tiền làm công ăn lương đi nhậu nhẹt bê tha, nghe đồn còn ăn trúng ‘bùa lú’ của Crowley nên hẳn là xách vali dọn về ở một nhà với hắn.

Thường thì cuối tuần Adam sẽ đến thăm hai người họ, mục đích là để tránh gặp rắc rối về sau cũng như để dạy thằng bé làm thế nào để khống chế năng lực của mình thật tốt nên lớp học phép thuật đặc biệt của Thiên thần và Ác quỷ hàng tuần đều bắt đầu đúng giờ. Lấy lý do học thêm cải thiện điểm số, hai người thành công thăng chức trở thành cha đỡ đầu của cậu bé Adam.

Quả là một nhà ba người ấm áp.

2.

Thứ tỏ ra không hào hứng gì với chuyện này chỉ có con Chó.

Rành rành là một con Quái khuyển khét tiếng của Địa ngục ngầu lòi đã chui lên Địa cầu vẫn còn bị Ác quỷ mắng? Nó không có đi bậy trong nhà bọn họ! Cũng không cắn quần áo của Thiên thần! Tại sao lại chửi nó!?

Ngục Khuyển đáng thương nằm tiu hỉu cạnh mấy chậu cây, hai chân nhỏ che đi đôi mắt, cả chó lẫn cây đều run lên cầm cập. Ngoài cửa là chiếc Bentley đã tróc mất một mảng sơn vì bị xe đạp của Adam tông trúng, nó cũng vừa gia nhập _'Hội run rẩy kinh niên'_, kính xe va vào nhau kêu lạch cạch.

3.

Nhà của Crowley là chỗ duy nhất Adam có thể công khai chơi game trên 3 tiếng mà không sợ bị mắng. Cậu rất thích nơi này, có điều mỗi lần hai vị ba ba chim chuột sẽ tạo thành cảnh sắc xuân tình nồng nàn ý thơ khiến cậu hơi đau mắt một tẹo. Adam đã phải hết sức cố gắng và vô cùng nhẫn nhịn mới không búng tay làm tất cả cặp tình nhân đang xà nẹo trên Thế giới này biến mất.

Crowley rất hay bày ra cái vẻ ta đây bất cần vô liêm sỉ, hắn huơ huơ mấy cây kem rồi kéo Adam vào một xó dụ cậu giúp hắn mấy chuyện.

"Mấy món này là để trả công cho con hả?" Adam nhìn mấy kem que ngon lành đến chảy nước miếng.

"Hả? Tất nhiên là không rồi, đồ con nít quỷ không được ăn nước đá, không sợ tiêu chảy à?" Crowley giơ kem que lên cao, "Đây là của Thiên thần, nhóc không được đụng vô đâu đấy!"

Adam trừng cặp mắt cá chết nhìn hắn. Từng có một kẻ cũng tên Adam, 6000 năm trước Crowley còn biết tặng táo cho người ta ăn, giờ thì đến một cây kem cũng không cho thằng con mình.

Ai khóc nỗi đau này...

"Chuyện gì vậy?" Dù sao cha nuôi cũng từng giúp đỡ cậu, Adam tốt bụng hỏi thăm yêu cầu của hắn.

Crowley khè lưỡi cười khúc khích: "Ta muốn con tưởng tượng cái này, ta và ba Thiên thần làm...hí hí, hai người một giường không quần áo."

"..."

Năng lực thay đổi thực tại của Kẻ Phản Chúa không phải để mấy người lợi dụng làm ba cái trò biến thái như thế.

Rõ là không biết xấu hổ.

Con trai nuôi của ông còn chưa thành niên đâu đấy.

4.

Crowley xỉn quắc cần câu, ngồi đối diện là Adam bình tĩnh nhấp ly nước trái cây trong phòng đọc sách. Aziraphale đã chạy đi mở cửa hiệu sách rồi nên bây giờ y không có ở nhà. Crowley ôm lấy Adam gào khóc thảm thiết, cậu nhóc liền bày ra cái vẻ mặt bất lực cùng cực ‘Giết tôi đi’.

"Đã 6000 năm rồi! 6000 năm đó! Con có thấy cặp tình nhân nào 6000 năm rồi mà chưa lết lên giường được chưa!? Con có thấy công bằng không!? Hả? Không lẽ em ấy là Thiên thần nhưng lại không thể thực hiện nguyện vọng của ta sao!?"

Adam rất muốn nói cậu biết có một cặp tình nhân trước khi chính thức hẹn hò thì đã lên giường rồi, còn xuống cả gầm giường luôn, nhưng cậu quyết định sẽ khóa miệng lại.

Đừng chọc hắn điên lên.

"Cha nói thẳng luôn không được à?" Adam bị Crowley lắc qua lắc lại cũng ngao ngán đầu hàng, chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn nghĩ cách giúp hắn.

"Không được!" Crowley lập tức bác bỏ, "Vậy chẳng phải ta sẽ giống như một tên quỷ yêu râu xanh háo sắc cấm dục thích sàm sỡ trai nhà lành thì sao? Làm như ta thích ẻm lắm lắm vậy! Không thể để ẻm được giá làm kiêu!"

Adam: "Ơ kìa..."

Vậy thì ông muốn thế nào đây hả?

Đúng là một tên người lớn đê tiện.

"Nhưng mà quan sát đã lâu rồi nên con có một thắc mắc," Adam từ tốn nói, "Ba Thiên thần trước đây nói hai người là bạn tri kỷ, hai người thật sự đang hẹn hò hả?"

"Con nói cái gì?"

"Con hỏi nè, cha có thật sự bày tỏ chưa? Cha với ba Thiên thần đó?"

"..."

Crowley: Ồ! Hiểu rồi.

Thì ra vấn đề nằm ở chỗ này sao?

5.

"Sao lại phải phiền phức thế?" Crowley không nhịn được nói nhỏ, kéo kéo cổ áo, "Em ấy nhất định là biết rồi, hơn nữa cũng thích ta dữ lắm."

Adam cảm thấy thương hại cái tên Crowley u mê lụy tình nhưng tự tin thái quá này, cậu quay đầu kệ mẹ.

Người lớn không có tình yêu thì không xứng đáng có cuộc sống sinh lý hài hòa.

6.

Lời Adam cũng không phải không có lý, Crowley cẩn thận suy xét một hồi, hai người họ hình như chưa từng nghiêm túc thảo luận vấn đề yêu đương, thậm chí còn chưa thổ lộ với nhau một câu tình cảm nào.

Nhưng Crowley cho rằng biểu hiện của hắn đã vô cùng rõ ràng rồi, có tên Ác quỷ nào lại đi làm bánh kếp cho Thiên thần chứ, là tự tay làm đấy nhá! TỰ TAY LÀM ĐẤY!

Dù sao hắn cũng không thể chửi đống nguyên liệu bảo tụi nó tự làm thành cái bánh được.

Aziraphale nhận được bánh ngọt thì ngạc nhiên vô cùng, y mỉm cười với hắn, đôi mắt lấp lánh tựa sao trời, cả người tỏa ánh thánh quang, "Cảm ơn anh, Crowley, anh tốt bụng quá."

Cơ mà ngay trước khi Crowley giãy lên đành đạch thì y đã kịp bồi thêm một câu, "Ý tôi là, đối với tôi, anh, đối với tôi, rất là tốt."

Cái này thì hắn chấp nhận, Crowley chép miệng khoái trá. Thấy chưa? Bọn họ đã đối xử với nhau như vợ chồng rồi, sao phải làm mấy chuyện tỏ tình trẻ trâu làm gì nữa?

7.

Adam: Vậy thì ông nhịn tiếp đi!

8.

Ngược lại bây giờ Crowley có rất nhiều thời gian, Tận thế đã bị trì hoãn vô thời hạn, có người còn nói cả Satan cũng không còn quan tâm đến thằng con phản bội nhà ổng nữa. Gần đây ổng mới nhận nuôi một đứa con trai, nghe giang hồ đồn là đứa bé đó theo ba nó tự sát xuống địa ngục, tên là Barty, ba nó tên gì mà Mike ấy...

Toàn bộ Địa ngục liền đồn ầm lên _‘Thì ra gu của Satan là thế này.’_

9.

Nhưng chiến tranh giữa Thiên đàng và Địa ngục không thể cứ như thế mà kết thúc, Beelzebub nhàm chán mấy tháng trời cuối cùng cũng nghĩ ra kế sách mới để tấn công cái Tầng nhàm chán bóng lộn ấy. Không biết từ đâu rộn lên một tin đồn rằng vị Tổng lãnh Thiên thần Gabriel cao cao tại thượng thích xem sách khiêu dâm, thậm chí còn đích thân xuống hạ giới tìm mua một cuốn.

Beelzebub quyết định sẽ nắm lấy cơ hội này tấn công trực diện nhằm bôi bác hình tượng mấy con vịt trời điêu ngoa, mục đích là để triệt tiêu độ yêu thích của Thiên đàng ở hạ giới, tiện thể lôi kéo thêm nhiều phần tử gia nhập phe tà giáo, làm phong phú thêm đời sống sinh hoạt của Địa ngục tầng hầm .

Vì vậy Chúa tể liền tự mình cầm bút phóng tác truyện khiêu dâm.

Mà nhất định phải là truyện khiêu dâm của bọn Cánh trắng. Tiêu chí càng dữ dội càng bỏng mắt càng tốt, có thể khiến Nhân loại sinh phản cảm kỳ thị với tộc Thiên thần là tốt nhất! Chắc chắn sẽ khiến tinh thần mấy con vịt trời ở trển hoảng loạn, lung lay.

Thật chứ mấy người cho rằng đám tác gia họa sĩ đồng tính luyến ái sau khi tự sát thì sẽ trú ở phe nào chứ? Họ đang chen chúc nhau cả đoàn dưới Địa ngục kia kìa, chả lẽ không tìm được ai giúp Beelzebub tạo nghiệp sao?

_(Note: Theo quan niệm của đạo Thiên Chúa và nhiều tôn giáo khác, tự sát là tội lớn.)_

10.

Lúc mật thám trà trộn dưới Trái đất đem mấy cuốn truyện này đưa cho Gabriel, ổng xém chút nữa đã sặc nước miếng chết.

Mặc dù nhìn qua thấy cũng đẹp.

...Đẹp chút chút thôi.

Gabriel nghiêm túc đóng quyển sách lại, ngụ ý ổng sẽ xử lí chuyện này, rồi đuổi hết cấp dưới ra ngoài.

Chiều hôm đó, mấy cuốn sách từ Địa ngục tuồn lên Thiên đàng đã bị mua sạch. Theo như những gì tụi Lính quỷ báo cáo thì người mua tỏ ra vô cùng lúng túng, ông ta lớn tiếng thông báo với mọi người rằng ổng hổng có thích thú gì với thể loại sách dâm dục này, còn to mồm bảo ổng đách phải tên Gabriel.

Lần đầu tiên trong suốt mấy nghìn năm Beelzebub cảm thấy thương hại cho kẻ thù không đội trời chung có chỉ số IQ to bằng quả óc chó.

11.

Vất vả lắm mới nghĩra kế sách thú vị như vậy, chúng mày đừng hòng đắc ý. Sự việc này khiến Beelzebub nổi trận lôi đình, Ngài tức mình quyết tâm sửa đổi lại chiến thuật, lần này không chỉ sáng tác truyện khiêu dâm mà còn lấy Gabriel làm nhân vật chính.

Các cháu trật tự chúng ta cùng tìm hiểu ‘tác phẩm văn học’ về Gabriel nào.

Thể loại là kiểu bị mười mấy Ác ma cùng nhau làm thế nọ thế kia á.

Có cả tranh bích họa tuyệt đẹp mang đậm dấu ấn thời Phục Hưng, kỹ thuật vẽ cực kì đỉnh cao và chủ đề thì vô cùng đa dạng.

Leonardo da Vinci cho hay mấy cái này không phải ổng vẽ đâu, thật đó, ahihi.

Beelzebub muốn khi tên Gabriel mua quyển này về đọc xong mặt mày sẽ nhăn nhúm lại, xấu xí như ăn phải ruồi.

12.

Không, không phải theo nghĩa bóng.

13.

Trong khi Gabriel toát mồ hôi lạnh, đám Thiên thần lại có vẻ khá thích thể loại sách biến thái này, xem như phe Địa ngục tẩy não thành công, Thiên đàng sắp toang đến nơi rồi.

Các chị em Tầng thượng lẫn Tầng hầm dần biến thành hủ nữ, mỗi ngày đều len lén tụ tập đàn đúm sáng tác văn học 18+. Không những ship hai vị lãnh đạo với nhau mà sau đó còn từng bước tiếp cận một cặp đôi Thần-Qủy huyền thoại khác - Crowley và Aziraphale.

Aziraphale có nằm mơ cũng không ngờ độ nổi tiếng của mình trên Thiên đàng nhờ fanfic 18+ mà tăng vọt.

Văn hóa phẩm về Thiên thần và Ác quỷ hoành hành khắp Nhân gian. Người từ bốn phương tám hướng đều muốn nghía qua, từ Địa ngục đến Thiên đàng bỗng chốc đã hình thành nên làn sóng _“Toàn dân đọc pỏn”_. Ngay cả Charon, người lái đò sông Styx, lúc nghỉ mệt cũng tranh thủ giở ra xem.

Lần đầu tiên trong đời Anathema biết ơn khả năng tiên tri của bà cố tổ Agnes Nutter đã giúp định hướng cô sớm chèo thuyền đúng đắn. Bà cố bảo: _“Con đường đến vườn Địa đàng thật lắm chông gai, bạn chỉ có thể nếm được quả ngọt khi đã dũng cảm tiến thêm một bước”_, cô nàng rất tin tưởng vào lời này nên đã tạo tài khoản AO3 bắt đầu sáng tác.

Newton bị nhốt ngoài cửa rồi, hễ anh chàng lại gần máy tính thì nó sập nguồn. Lần trước công sức cô đang đánh dở con fic 10,000 chữ cũng vì thế mà đi tong. Anathema nghiến răng nguyền rủa sẽ gô cổ trói anh chàng lại rồi đem đi thiêu sống.

14.

_Cái đm._  
Đó là ý nghĩ đầu tiên xuất hiện trong đầu Crowley lúc hắn nhìn thấy mấy cuốn sách viết về hắn và Aziraphale ở một hiệu sách ven đường.

15.

_Tao đcm mua hết._  
Đây là phản ứng thứ nhì.

16.

Tất nhiên, nếu lúc Aziraphale dọn dẹp nhà cửa đừng lôi mấy cuốn này ra từ gầm giường thì tốt biết mấy.

17.

"Là Adam đó!" Crowley không biết xấu hổ ụp cái nồi đen kịt này lên đầu con trai nuôi hiện đang vắng mặt tại hiện trường.

18.

"Crow...Crowley," Aziraphale cầm cuốn sách, ngượng ngùng, "Anh... Anh muốn làm chuyện này với tôi hả?"

"Không phải!" Cái tôi của Ác quỷ quá lớn, hắn theo bản năng chối đây đẩy trước, nhưng nghĩ kỹ thì đây là một cơ hội vô cùng vô cùng hiếm có, giờ phút này liêm sỉ chỉ quăng chó gặm, hắn hùng hồn thừa nhận, "Không! Đúng vậy, tôi muốn đè cậu đấy!"

Mặt Thiên thần đỏ lựng y hệt quả cà chua, nhưng ít ra...bây giờ còn chưa tới mức trốn chui trốn nhũi.

Crowley gãi đầu, thấp thỏm phân bua, "Yên tâm, tôi sẽ không ép đâu, tôi biết cậu sẽ nói mấy câu đại loại _‘Tội lỗi lắm’_ hay _‘Không được đâu, tôi là Thiên thần mà’_, tôi đã sớm..."

"Tôi đâu có nói là không muốn..."

Aziraphale vội vã huơ huơ hai tay, y ước gì có thể ụp luôn cái mặt vô ngực mình cho rồi, nhưng mấy câu lí nhí y lấy hết can đảm nói ra cuối cùng vẫn bị Crowley nghe thấy.

Crowley chết máy.

Tuy hắn cực kì nghi ngờ là lỗ tai rắn khuyết tật của hắn có vấn đề rồi, nhưng bộ dạng mắc cỡ nhìn ngang liếc dọc của Aziraphale đã chứng minh rằng tuyệt đối không phải do hắn nghe nhầm.

Crowley vừa tủi vừa tức.

"Cậu...cậu đồng ý?" Hắn lắp bắp, "Vậy mấy ngàn năm nay sao cậu không lên giường với tôi! Tôi cứ nghĩ là cậu không muốn!"

Lần này người tủi thân đổi thành Aziraphale.

"Thế nhưng, Crowley," Y tròn mắt lên vội trả lời, "Anh cũng chưa từng nói gì về chúng ta, về quan hệ của chúng ta, tôi những tưởng anh chỉ muốn làm bạn, chỉ có tôi, chỉ có tôi thích anh thôi..."

Giọng cười châm chọc ban nãy của Adam vang lên trong đầu Crowley, thế là ổng quyết định ngày nào đó phải tét nát đít thằng cún con kia cho hả giận.

Aziraphale lúc này mới tiêu hóa xong, y ngượng quá hóa giận bật dậy, chỉ vào mặt Crowley, cố gắng thể hiện sự giận dữ của mình, "Tôi còn định cùng anh...cùng anh hẹn hò cơ! Con người yêu nhau đều làm như vậy, đầu tiên là hẹn hò, xong nắm tay, rồi hôn môi, cuối cùng mới... mới...Tôi không thể tin được anh lại nghĩ Thiên thần tôi dễ dãi như vậy! Anh đúng là... đúng là..."

Aziraphale ấp úng hết nửa ngày cũng không thốt ra được câu chửi thề nào, thế nên Crowley mắng giùm y luôn, "Khốn nạn, vô dụng, chó chết!"

"Không được nói quá đáng như thế!" Rõ ràng là Crowley tự mắng hắn nhưng Aziraphale lại giận lẫy, y dùng nắm tay trắng trẻo mụp mụp đấm lên ngực Crowley.

Ác quỷ nắm cổ tay y kéo cả cục bông mềm mại kia ôm vào lòng. Hắn cúi đầu không nói gì, liền tranh thủ hôn một cái sau đó nhếch miệng cười, "Quy trình hoàn tất, bây giờ đã được chưa?"

Aziraphale hít một hơi, "Là anh dụ dỗ tôi."

19.

"Bộ," Adam mỉm cười hỏi Crowley, "Ác quỷ hôn Thiên thần sẽ bị phỏng miệng thật hả?"

20.

"Thằng nhóc kia đúng là mầm mống Ác quỷ, vô phương giáo dục, chúng ta tốt nhất là nên bóp chết nó đi!" Crowley tố cáo với Aziraphale.  
.  
.  
**END.**


End file.
